


The Spaces In-between; or The Knight And His Steed

by gold_rush



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Chest Binder, Cock Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Erwin Smith, Riding, Supportive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_rush/pseuds/gold_rush
Summary: Eren trips over his own feet and almost slices Levi in half. The Captain hates combat lessons, he always has, he thinks they're a waste of his precious time, but he hates standing there with his binder on display even more. Levi is livid. Eren is frozen on the spot. And Erwin appears out of nowhere like an avenging angel.Once the dust settles, Erwin can't help but let Levi know exactly how hot he looked.





	The Spaces In-between; or The Knight And His Steed

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever AOT fic. Please let me know if you liked it! :)

Levi absolutely refuses to be sorry about it. He’s never been a big apologiser and he’s definitely not about to start now. No way. No, thank you. He’s thirty years old for crying out loud, he’s their superior officer, and he owes them _nothing_. They know nothing about him, about who he is, about the things he’s seen and done. So, forget it. Besides, he’s not sorry. If you’re in the business of being sorry about who you are then you’re in big trouble.

So, he does what he does best, he stares them down. Levi’s an incredible glarer. He could do it for days. Fortunately, most of them are probably too dumb to even realise what’s happening. Too stupid to recognise what they’re seeing right in front of their faces. And isn’t that the story of their lives? But some of them get it, Levi can see the looks painted on their faces. He’d recognise those poorly-guarded emotions anywhere. _Hate. Disgust. Repulsion_.

The corner of the Captain’s mouth curls into a snarl as he pulls his ripped shirt across his chest. Annoyed with himself for even doing it. Those that know are gonna keep on knowing, it’s not like he can erase that. It’s not like they can go back and start the day again, or the lesson.

Down to the marrow of his bones, Levi hates this stupid fucking class. Always has. He’s never understood why he had to get involved with it. The brats are usually too slow or incapable of following basic instruction to learn anything game-changing anyway. Except, Levi thinks, almost amused, they _have_ learned something today. Even if it’s not combat enhancement, that’s gotta be something. Levi sighs and looks over at Eren, he can feel the kid’s eyes boring into him. He’s standing there frozen, blade still clutched in his hand, staring at the mess he’s made of Levi’s shirt like he’s just killed his own damned dog.

That little friend of Eren’s, the blonde one, Armin, maybe, probably, Levi’s not great with names, chooses to flee the scene. Levi can’t say that he blames him. He’s a smart young man. He’s a good strategist. He can probably sense that Levi is an inch away from the warpath.

It had been an accident, of course it had, Eren had been practicing with Levi and had tripped over absolutely _nothing_ like a complete idiot. Slicing his shirt clean down the middle. If anything, Levi should be grateful that his entrails aren’t pooling down onto the dirt right now. A fraction closer and he’d be dead. He knows that. But he’s frustrated more than he’s relieved. In fact, he’s frustrated more than anything and it’s all because Eren’s wide, stupid eyes are making everything feel ten times worse.

The Captain is standing in front of seventy shitty recruits, that's seventy new people who can try and hold this over him, but they’ll probably all be dead soon anyway, so at least there’s that. _No_ , Levi thinks, suddenly disgusted with himself. No, even _now_ he doesn’t want that. God, he’s seen enough of that for a dozen lifetimes. But his binder’s on display, wrapped across his chest, hiding his breasts, clear as day, and he’s not exactly thinking straight. He hates not thinking straight. It’s humiliating. If you can’t control your own thoughts, what do you have? Impulse? Fear? Recklessness? Tch. No, _thank you._

Levi can’t stand the shocked silence much longer, so he let’s out a long heavy breath, pinches the bridge of his nose briefly and says, ‘Class dismissed. If anyone tries to gut me tomorrow you're finished. All of you. Now, get out of my sight.’

‘Yes, ma’am!’ A recruit shouts sarcastically from somewhere near the back of the group, his mocking voice easily lost in the whispering numbers.

‘ _Excuse me_?’ Levi shouts, his eyes widening.

‘You heard him pervert,’ he hears a new voice interject and still he can’t tell exactly where it is. Why is his brain being so slow right now? Is it shock? Maybe. Surely not. This is bad but it’s not about to ruin his life. He takes another deep breath.

‘Look. If you’ve got something to say, come up here and say it to my fucking face,’ Levi grinds out, fist abandoning its hold on his ruined shirt. Because, really, what’s the point anyway?

‘Or what, sissy? You’ll start your period?’ A new voice shouts, this time from a little closer to the middle but he still can’t keep track. There’s too many people looking at him in too many different ways. _Shit_.

‘Wonderful. Very original. Has anyone else got anything funny to say? Something they want to get off their chest?’ Levi asks through gritted teeth. He could knock them all on their asses right now and have the energy to do it all over again. Wait until he sees Erwin later, this is all his fault, he made him sign up to this. Him and his stupid convincing face. It’s pathetic. How he’ll let that man talk him into anything. Love makes him weak.

‘No, Sir!’ Someone shouts firmly, with absolute conviction, punching clean through the Captain’s thoughts. Levi looks around to find the owner of this crisp new voice, it’s Mikasa. The dark-haired girl is a picture of stoic resilience, stood beside Eren like a warrior, while Eren still looks like he could pass out at any given moment, or lose his shit and turn into a titan. Which would be an even bigger problem, literally, for everyone involved.

‘Good,’ Levi says, nodding once at Mikasa before he opens his mouth to dismiss them again, only he doesn’t get the chance to say the actual words because he’s distracted by the sound of rapidly approaching feet. When he looks around, Commander Erwin is marching towards him, face an absolute picture, the small blonde boy - Armin - struggling to keep up behind him. Levi is both relieved to see his lover and categorically furious. He can handle this by himself, thank you very much. He doesn’t need, or want, a white knight figure to charge in and ‘save the day’. If anyone’s the dragon slayer in their relationship, it’s him, no question. Levi’s the best they’ve got when it comes to killing monsters. Ask anyone. His proceeding reputation is, after all, how they saved Jaeger’s life at that shitshow of a trial all those months ago.

‘Attention!’ Erwin shouts and all of the recruits stiffen up. God, that voice, Levi thinks. That’s a weapon onto itself. Erwin draws up beside Levi and stares the recruits down, when he talks, it’s low enough that even Eren and his friends can’t hear him, and they’re less than ten feet away.

‘You okay?’ The blonde asks, eyes dragging across the group like he’s out for the kill. Levi almost smiles. _Almost_. The Commander’s not here to save the day after all, and really he should have know that, deep down he _does_ know that. Erwin’s here in a supporting role. He’s the trusty steed in the story. You know the one, the one the knight rides into the sunset. Levi has to fight the grin that’s threatening to seep across his lips as he thinks about that analogy; especially considering how accurate it is.

‘Yeah, I’m okay. It was just an accident,’ Levi offers easily, glancing over at Eren again.

‘You need me to give them the once over?’ Erwin asks lowly and Levi almost allows his smile to spill over. He’s always been like this, ever since they met - protective and eternally embarrassing, all at once.

‘Nah, it’s okay,’ Levi says and Erwin nods. The recruits don’t have to like him, hell, he hates most of them right back. So, that seems fair enough. He just doesn’t want anyone to get any ideas. He doesn’t want this hanging over his head like a spectre. But, he supposes, they won’t know the true fallout of this little incident for a while. And, maybe, most of them won’t care at all. He hopes that’s the case. That would be a hell of a lot easier. For everyone. Besides, they’ve got enough shit to deal with, what with all the holes the titans keep punching into their walls.

‘All right, listen up!’ The Commander shouts suddenly, startling everyone, Levi included, ‘You’ll all be delighted to hear that our scouting practice will be starting earlier than previously scheduled. So, I’ll see you all at four a.m. tomorrow morning. No latecomers, no slackers. You fall behind, you're gone. Forever. All right? Perfect. Captain?’ Erwin says, nodding firmly in Levi’s direction. Smooth, the Captain thinks, rolling his eyes, let them think you’re only here to update their schedules. He’s sure everyone believes that.

‘Classed dismissed,’ Levi shouts again and the recruits actually start filing away this time.

‘You three, wait there a minute,’ Erwin says, quieter now, even though he’s almost drowned out by the recruits’ mindless chatter.

When they’re finally alone, the Commander turns and hands a bundle of fabric to Levi; resting a hand on his lover’s shoulder, warm and solid. And it’s so familiar, it’s _achingly_ familiar.

‘Thanks,’ Levi says sincerely, taking the offered shirt. It would have been far worse for him if he’d had to walk back to his room holding slithers of fabric together. So, turning his back, he gratefully slips the cut shirt off his shoulders and slips the new one on. Inadvertently letting Eren and his friend’s see the scars that race across his back, up and under his binder. He’s just a man, after all, he’s not infallible, sometimes he gets hurt too. The Captain’s still tucking the shirt in past his waistband when he turns around. He feels a little better now, less on edge, like he’s starting to gain control again. Definitely more himself.

‘Mikasa, Armin, please come with me. I want you two to do something,’ Erwin says, pointing at the recruits before he looks over at Eren and says, ‘And you need to calm down, Jaeger. He’s not gonna kill you.’

Levi smiles at that and Erwin nods his head in his direction, Eren’s friends trailing away behind the older man. He knows without it being said that they’re about to be put on unofficial ‘watch’ duty. If anyone decides they have an opinion about things they shouldn’t have opinions on then Erwin will know about it. Erwin will end it. They’re good kids, Eren and his friends, and Levi thinks, out of everyone, if someone had to know, he’d have wanted it to be them.

‘He’s right, you know,’ Levi says to the wide-eyed boy when everyone’s out of earshot. ‘I can’t kill people on an empty stomach.’

Instead of smiling, Eren frowns. That’s not the reaction Levi had been aiming for. The boy’s always far too serious. And people think _he’s_ the one with a stick up his ass. Then again, Levi thinks, a lot of serious things have happened to him. So, ultimately, he can’t be offended about… but that still doesn’t mean he’s not worried.

‘Hey, that was a joke, Jaeger,’ Levi reassures, as he steps towards the brown-haired young man. ‘Seriously though, are you okay? You look like you’re gonna pass out on me, kid.’

The only reply he receives is unwavering silence; so Levi reaches out and takes the blade from his hands, if he faints he doesn’t want him spearing himself through the chest. Which, Levi concedes, doesn’t sound incredibly likely but this _is_ Eren. Anything’s possible, if nothing else, they’ve proved that much today.

‘Look, you didn’t _actually_ gut me, so relax,’ Levi tries, throwing the sharp blade somewhere behind himself. ‘I’m still in one piece. So, it’s fine. Live and let live.’

‘I’m..’ Eren says eventually and Levi huffs, he hopes it doesn’t come across too badly, he’s not great at being patient. He wasn’t born with endless supplies of humility and delicacy. That’s more Erwin’s thing. He’s coarser somehow, even when he doesn’t mean to be, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't _care_. He cares a lot. And he cares about Eren, he’s been getting to know him quite well since fate thrust them both together.

‘You’re what?’ Levi asks gently, because he’s becoming increasingly concerned that the young recruit is about to implode.

‘I’m so sorry, Sir,’ Eren says then, taking them both by surprise, neither of them had expected his voice to emerge before a fresh bout of prolonged, brooding silence.

‘It’s okay,’ Levi says quickly, shocking even himself. But he means it, he does. It was an accident, after all. He’d have to be some kind of horrible to be mad about an accident for anything longer than the initial shock of it.

‘I’m so sorry, Sir. I had no idea-’ Eren starts again, shakily, and Levi cuts him off.

‘You’re not _supposed_ to know, Eren, that’s the point of the binder. It helps me look how I really am,’ Levi offers openly.

Eren nods at that and looks down before he starts talking again, his voice threaded with pure emotion, ‘But they all know now, Sir. And it’s my fault. I’m so stupid. I’ve always been so stupid. I’m sorry, Sir. I’m so sorry. If.. if you want me to leave, I will. I’ll do whatever you want, Sir. Please, just tell me what it is.’

‘All right, look,’ Levi begins slowly, because there’s a lot in that statement that needs unpacking. And, if he’s honest, about a million tiny red flags are suddenly waving themselves in Levi’s face. So, he takes a deep, grounding breath. Then he runs a hand through his hair, trying to figure out exactly what it is he wants to say, but he doesn’t get the chance to speak - the unexpected movement of his hand has forced a harsh flinch out of Eren’s body.

‘Shit,’ Levi hisses as he takes a placating step backwards, keeping his hands down as he moves.

‘Eren, whatever’s happening in your head right now, you need to slow it down, all right?’ Levi urges, his voice light and non-intrusive, ‘Whatever you think is going to happen, it isn’t. I’m not going to hit you - or hurt you - you know that. You _do_ know that?’

Eren’s cheeks are bright scarlet, his neck is flushed too, his eyes clamped tight for a moment before he nods and says, almost too quietly ‘It’s… it’s not you, Captain. I swear.’

‘You’re sure? Because it sure as hell seems like me,’ Levi offers, as serious as he’s ever been in his life. After all, he _did_ beat the shit out of the kid at his trial. Even if Eren said he’d understood why afterwards. Even if that was awhile ago now and this hasn’t happened before. Despite there being plenty of opportunity. ‘Because if you’re not sure, you need to tell me so I can work out how to make it better for you, okay? Eren? I won’t be upset.’

Eren offers him a half-smile then, and Levi can’t deny that it hits him in the chest like a fist, ‘It’s really not you. It’s just… I was a very _clumsy_ child, Sir.’

The way Eren emphasises the word ‘clumsy’ makes Levi’s heart plummet. He doesn’t need to hear anything else to understand what’s not being said by the young recruit.

‘I’m sorry, Eren,’ Levi offers sincerely, and suddenly he wishes the kid would just call him ‘Levi’ instead of ‘Sir’, especially when they’re alone. They must have had that conversation a hundred times already. ‘Is there anything you need me to do? Anything that would make you feel better, or safer? Should I go?’

‘No, please stay,’ Eren says quickly, his voice beginning to even out a little. ‘I feel okay. Really. It’s just... it’s just a muscle memory thing. It doesn’t seem to matter how long it’s been; sometimes it just… it takes over.’

‘Does it happen often?’ Levi asks, curiosity getting the better of him before he adds, ‘Sorry. You really don’t have to tell me anything. It’d just be good to know.’

‘Oh. For Hanji’s experiments you mean?’ Eren asks and Levi wants to smack him upside the head for being so dense. Tch. Stupid brat.

‘No. So I know that you’re okay, Eren,’ Levi says quickly - almost offended as he continues, ‘So I can make sure that I don’t do something wrong and hurt you by mistake.’

‘Oh,’ Eren says again, eyes wide. Like they’re taking in the entire universe. Why are his eyes always so big? ‘Before today... it hadn't happened for a really long time.’

‘Good, that’s something at least. I’d hate to think that this happens to you a lot,’ Levi says, suddenly hating the space that’s sprawled out between them. ‘Listen, can I come closer? You can say no. _Obviously_.’

‘Yeah, yeah, okay,’ Eren says, more surprised than wary.

As Levi draws nearer, Eren doesn’t wilt, or flinch, or shift awkwardly. So, the Captain takes that as a good sign, it really does seem to have been a muscle reaction. Not that he was doubting Eren’s word. No, it’s not that. It’s just that he knows people find him a little intense. But he’s a good kid, Levi thinks, and it looks like this is just another thing he has to deal with, however unfairly. And it really _is_ unfair.

‘Look, brat, if you ever need to, you can always come and talk to me, okay? Or you can go to Erwin. He’s a really good listener, trust me. Neither of us will think badly of you. All you have to do is find us. That goes for _anything_. It doesn’t have to be the end of the world before you seek us out,’ Levi says softly, finishing with a barely-there smile.

‘Thank you, Levi,’ Eren says then, with such a look of genuine gratitude that the older man groans. Has anyone, besides his two best friends, ever told the boy that he’s worth looking out for? Because there’s no doubt in Levi’s mind that Mikasa makes sure he knows, as loudly and often as possible.

_Talking of those other brats..._

‘Look, you should probably go ahead and find your friends. See what the Commander’s got them up to now,’ Levi says, wavering indecisively before he commits and taps Eren gently on the arm. He doesn’t flinch. He smiles. So Levi smiles back. ‘Mikasa is probably trying to start a war somewhere.’

‘Yeah, probably’ Eren says, nodding once before he turns and starts to leave. When he’s about fifteen feet away, the young brunette spins around, like he wants to say something but the words are caught in his throat, so Levi just rolls his eyes and Eren smiles before he runs off towards the huts. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen, he’s nowhere near clairvoyant, but the Captain hopes Eren’s going to be okay in the end. No matter how foolish that may seem. No matter how foolish he _knows_ that is.

Bending down, Levi picks up the scraps of his old shirt. He’d leave them behind on the dirt, like a bad dream, if he didn’t hate the thought of littering so much. Then, after he’s balled it under his arm, he grabs a fistful of the shirt he’s currently wearing, yanks it towards his face and inhales. It smells like Erwin. _Ugh_. It’s Erwin’s shirt. Logically, he’s known that since he put it on, he must have, it’s too big in the arms and the body to be his, but he’d been too occupied to really think about it before. Now, Levi doesn't know whether he should be amused or appalled by the fact that his lover brought him an unwashed shirt to wear. Probably both. But, as he finds himself stalking towards Erwin’s room, he thinks that maybe this was the blonde’s plan all along.

Certainly, when he throws open Erwin’s door - without knocking - the man isn’t surprised to see him. He simply folds a letter, rises from his spot at the desk, and saunters over to his lover. Pressing a gentle palm against Levi’s cheek before he swoops down to kiss him. Soft and steady. Letting it build for a while until his teeth are pulling at Levi’s bottom lip and he lets him go altogether.

‘Are you sure you’re all right?’ Erwin asks then, when they separate, holding the smaller man’s shoulders gently. His eyes are filled with palpable worry and those ridiculous, beautiful, eyebrows are slanted upwards, in undeniable concern. He worries too much. But it’s kind of adorable. Sometimes all you need to know is that there’s someone out there who cares.

‘Yeah. Don’t get me wrong, I wish it hadn’t happened but.. I guess it did, so... there it is,’ Levi offers dismissively and Erwin smiles, running a thumb across the curve of the Captain’s mouth. Where has his anger gone anyway? He’s sure he was furious - really furious - but he can’t even summon a ghost of the feeling to the surface. Not now. Not now he’s alone with the man he adores.

‘You know, you looked pretty hot out there,’ Erwin says then, with a speculative smirk. Taking an unnecessary step closer. Crowding the Captain until he hits the wall behind him.

‘Oh, yeah? When was that?’ Levi asks, arching one of his thin, eternally-indifferent eyebrows.

‘When you looked like you were going to rip them apart with your bare hands,’ Erwin says lowly, grabbing the waistband of Levi’s pants, pulling his body closer.

‘Yeah, you like that?’ Levi smiles, playfully bashing his hips against his lover’s. Forcing the taller man to let out a low groan. ‘You like to see me all worked up?’

‘I like it when you’re in control,’ Erwin offers and Levi moans. Because, God, he loves that too.

Levi reaches around then, cups the Commander’s butt and pulls him forward to meet a well-timed thrust, their hips clash and the sensation of it coils deep in Levi’s stomach, ‘You want me to be in control now?’

Erwin’s skin prickles, his hairs standing on end, as he breathes, ‘Yes.’

‘Then tell me what you want, Commander,’ Levi says lowly, leaning up to bite at Erwin’s chin playfully.

‘Whatever you want, that’s good for me too,’ Erwin says honesty and Levi nods, he could go and get his dildo, with a little searching he could probably even find his strap, but he’s feeling impatient. He’s feeling needy. Restless somehow. Like he needs to be fucked. Right here, right now. Like he want’s to feel Erwin pushed inside him until he’s got nothing let to give.

‘Take your clothes off,’ Levi instructs and Erwin instantly steps away, starts unbuttoning himself, starts to shrug off the layers. Levi runs an explorative hand down his lover’s bare chest. _Beautiful_.

‘That’s a nice shirt,’ Erwin smiles when he’s completely naked, reaching out, Levi raises an unimpressed eyebrow and says, ‘Oh. Recognise it, do you?’

Erwin doesn’t reply to that, instead he smirks and starts to peel away the offending cotton layer, leaving Levi’s binder firmly in place - that doesn’t come off, not when they do this, but it will come off later, when they’re just holding onto each other. And, honestly, Erwin doesn’t even think about removing it, he never has, if Levi wanted it gone he’d say so. He’s not exactly a wallflower in the bedroom. Levi pushes his arm, hard, as if to prove his point, and smiles a deadly smile. Erwin’s taking too long to get him undressed. He’s so testy when he’s like this. After all, why wait for the finer things in life when you can just take them?

The Commander moves his hands to his lover’s waistband. Tugs at the material, hooks his fingers underneath, looks at Levi for a moment, and pulls his pants and underwear off too. Allowing Levi to lean on him as he steps out of his clothes completely. The packer that Hanji designed to fill his boxers abandoned on the floor. He doesn’t mind the Commander seeing his body. He’s already seen everything he has - even if it’s not exactly how Levi wants it to be. 

The Captain looks down at Erwin’s thick cock then. _Gorgeous_ , he thinks. And damn it, if that stupid analogy about knights and their horses doesn’t spring back into Levi’s mind, making him want to lay Erwin down and ride him until they come together.

‘Lie down, bed or floor, you choose,’ Levi says then and Erwin grins, crouching down, his eyes never leaving Levi’s. Using his strong arms to crawl backwards across the rug before he lays himself flat, his lips slightly parted as he settles, placing his hands up near his head as he lifts his knees and spreads his legs. Levi has never seen anything as beautiful as Erwin is when he’s like this. Ready. Open. And oh so _willing_.

The Captain kneels, not wasting a moment, moving to lie down so he can take his lover’s cock in his mouth. He loves this part. Worshiping his dick, liberating it with his love, shoving it down his needy throat before he sings its praises. Letting the vibrations drive Erwin almost too close to the edge. His mouth works hard until Erwin starts to writhe, a hand coming down to cup the back of Levi’s head. It’s a warning, Levi understands, so he pulls back and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. His lips red and his eyes heavy as he crawls up his lover’s body like a panther and kisses him. Determined. Frustrated.  _Hungry_. Then he’s lifting his legs up over Erwin’s, shifting so he’s sitting on the Commander’s firm stomach. Reaching behind himself to lazily stroke his lover’s cock, grinning like a cat who owns a cream factory as he says, ‘You wanna put your thick dick in me, Commander?’

‘God, yes,’ Erwin answers, voice already reedy and stretched out, running a hand up the side of Levi’s body. Then back down again. Levi shuffles forward, just far enough, so Erwin can reach around behind him, so he can start to stretch him wide open with two spit-coated fingers. Levi loves the way it feels, to have the other man’s ever-diligent fingers working away inside his ass.

The Commander keeps it up for a while, drilling away, he wants his lover’s body nothing but ready, he wants him to ache for this as much as he already is - watching as Levi’s eyelids begin to stutter, the way his neck curves backwards, the way his mouth opens as tiny gasps draw themselves out. Again and again. It’s obscene, really, how good he looks, rolling his hips ever-so-slightly, sat on Erwin’s stomach. It makes him desperate for more. And, God, he needs it now. He slips his fingers out and Levi opens his eyes.

‘Yeah?’ Erwin asks and Levi grins. _Yeah_.

Erwin settles his big hands on his lover’s hips and the other man tuts in reply.

‘Ah-ah-ah. What’s the magic password?’ Levi teases, knowing how eager his partner is to fill him up, reaching down to scrape his nails across Erwin’s bare chest. When he drags across one of his nipples, the Commander whines. Low and long. His eyes wide, pupils already blown, as he stares up at Levi and says, ‘Oh, God, you’re so beautiful, Levi.’

Levi laughs and says, ‘That’ll do it.’ Moving back until he feels Erwin’s hard cock press against his ass. Then he reaches back and takes it in his hand, guiding it inside his covetous body, the tip breaching him instantly. Erwin lets out a low moan, his head thrown back, the vein in his neck pulsing, and Levi feels a warmth rush straight through him. He’s doing this, he’s debauching this kind man, on his best rug, in the middle of the day.

The shorter man pushes back then, he lets Erwin fill him up, until he can feel his lover’s balls pressed against his ass. Reaching down, he grabs one of the Commander’s hands, squeezes it like his life depends on it, and starts to roll his hips. He goes slow at first, because it always feels a little odd, at least to begin with. But then he starts using his thighs - those strong, beautiful thighs that Erwin could spend hours kissing - and he’s lifting himself up just to slam himself back down. More than once, the overwhelming sensation of it, the movement alone, forces Levi to curl forwards, forces him to rest his forehead on his lover’s chest. The same lover who cups the back of his head and pants, ‘ _Levi, oh god, Levi_ ,’ under him like he’s trying to invoke a God.

‘You like that?’ Levi asks imprudently, hovering over Erwin’s chest, his hands pressed flat against the floor, thrusting himself backwards as he continues, ‘You like how my body aches for you? How it wants to devour your come?’

‘Yes,’ The Commander pants out in reply, raising his knees a little and planting his feet on the rug, so he can thrust himself more effectively into his Captain. It feels good. It feels really good. So good that Levi starts openly moaning, any words he might have spoken already lost forever, his eyebrows pulling up into an expression of ecstasy as he lets out a string of pitchy ‘ _ohs_ ’.  
  
‘That’s it,’ Erwin says, placing his hands on Levi’s strong thighs, ‘Let me hear how good it feels. Let me hear how good it feels to be full of me.’

‘Oh, oh, oh, _oh_ ,’ Levi groans in reply, grinding his hips in circles as Erwin’s cock pushes into him again and again, deeper and deeper. He’s always been sensitive to sensation, as far back as he can remember, so Levi knows that he can come from this alone. He doesn’t have to touch himself. Not with Erwin pushed inside him. But he doesn’t tell his lover to stop as one of his hands snakes up his thigh, sure of it’s intended destination. Instead, he lets Erwin press his thumb against his clit. And suddenly he can _hear_ how wet he is for his Commander - as his sensitive nub is stroked over again and again. Fast and consistent.

It’s not ideal, but realistically it’s the cluster of nerves that always get him off without fail. And he knows Erwin’s hands won't wander any further down, they’ve been doing this together for years. They know what can and can’t be done, without it ever being said. Levi knows he can rely on his trusty stallion. He knows Erwin wants nothing but his aching pleasure and his rapid release.

Levi throws his head back, one hand pressed against the back of his own skull, and he lets himself be slowly overcome, biting at his lip before he gulps down mouthfuls of air. He’s getting close. Erwin can read his body like a book… and play it like a fiddle. He observes how his lover’s chest appears to throb, how his breath comes out in shorter, sharper bursts. He takes note of his hands - the one he has pressed idly against his own hair as he continues to slam his body down and the other, which he has wrapped around Erwin’s wrist, making sure his lover doesn’t adjust the momentum he’s been building while teasing Levi’s clit.

Before long, the shorter man’s stomach starts to quiver, the pleasure starting to seep outwards from his groin, Erwin’s cock pressed sumptuously inside his lover’s body as the man purposely clenches himself in long, lasting bursts. Erwin groans, drawn out and animalistic, fucking harshly into his lover until Levi seems to stop breathing altogether. His body stiffening as an orgasm rips right through him.

The sight of his partner coming undone is more than enough to tip the Commander over the edge; so he tilts his head back and he shoots streams of come into Levi’s sensuous body.

They stay connected, riding their wave of pleasure together; to it’s absolute conclusion. Then Levi looks down at Erwin, his trusty steed, and grins. His cheeks flushed, his breathing still a little fast. Erwin pushes himself up slowly, so he’s sitting with Levi on his lap, his cock still buried inside him, and he pulls his lover in for a lingering kiss.

‘So, that was something,’ Erwin says with a smile, slipping the thumb he had pressed against Levi’s clit mere moments ago into his own mouth. Sucking it clean before he wipes it across his own chest and swoops it across Levi’s lips.

‘I can’t complain,’ Levi smiles teasingly and he looks tired now. He’s had a busy morning by anyone’s standards. ‘You wanna join me for a bath?’

‘Only if you make it worth me fetching all of those buckets of hot water. Only if it’s followed by wrapping you up and holding you tight under the blankets,’ Erwin bargains and his lover smirks.

‘I thought you had to see Hanji today?’ Levi says lightly, tilting his head, ‘Not that I’m objecting.’

‘She won't miss me, you know what she’s like in the lab,’ Erwin offers and Levi let’s out an understanding huff of laughter.

Moving slowly, so Erwin slips out of him gently, Levi kneels on the rug and pushes himself up, using the Commander’s shoulders as leverage. It feels odd now, to be empty. Well, _almost_ empty. He can feel Erwin’s come as is starts to slip down his thighs. _Tch_. The blonde man’s going to love this, he’s going to love seeing what he's left behind, what he’s left inside him. As if on cue, as soon as the Captain turns his back on his lover, Erwin lets out a low moan. Watching his come slip down the back of his lover’s leg. Levi can’t stop himself from laughing again.

Levi’s always such a mess after sex. Not that he minds. He hates dirt, he hates grime, he hates clutter. But he doesn't hate this. He doesn’t hate how it feels. It’s not dirty, not exactly, and he’d never class something as good as sex with Erwin as _unclean_. But it’s definitely messy.

He glances back at his lover, turns, offers him a hand, and pulls him up. Drags him over to the bath in the corner of the room. He knows it’ll take awhile to fill it up but Levi can’t wait to sink into the tub and relax.

Eventually, they’re both clean and happy. Erwin shrugging into his big nightshirt, Levi borrowing a spare - a clean one this time - before he slips his packer back inside his underwear and pulls them up over his groin. He likes to feel the weight of it as Erwin holds him from behind. Draped in soft blankets and affection. It always brings him a sort of bliss he once thought he’d never experience. It’s funny how things happen.

Once they’re curled up in bed together, Erwin rests his chin on Levi’s shoulder, nuzzling into him as he whispers, ‘You’re so perfect. Please, don’t get sliced in half by a recruit.’

Levi smiles at that and rolls his eyes, turning his head a little before he says, ‘I’ll try my best, but no promises, they’re genuinely the worst I’ve seen in a long time.’

‘You’ll make them better,’ Erwin says easily.

‘Oh, yeah?’ Levi offers, unconvinced.

‘Yeah. Who wouldn’t want to impress the infamous Captain Levi? You're probably a wet dream for half of them.’ Erwin grins and Levi groans.

‘ _Tch_. That’s disgusting. Just keep your mouth shut and hold on to me, okay?’ Levi suggests with an easy smile.

‘Yes, Sir,’ Erwin says quickly, placing a kiss on his lover’s shoulder.

‘That’s what I like to hear,’ Levi grins and, rather fittingly, that’s the last thing he _does_ hear before he falls asleep wrapped in the arms of the man he loves.

 


End file.
